Tentang Kamu
by Orange-Maple
Summary: Apa yang dipikirkan Eiji tentang Fuji? --seperti prekuel untuk 'Who's There', tapi bisa juga dibaca terpisah--.


Tentang Kamu

Tentang Kamu

By: Orange-Maple

Fiction Rated: K+ – Indonesian – General

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis karya Konomi Takeshi

Pairings: EijiFuji

Warning: Percakapan singkat dan random antara Eiji dan Fuji. One shot. Mungkin membosankan :P

Dedicated to:

Semua penggemar PoT, para penulis fics Pot, dan spesial saya buat untuk **Itifal**-san, yang udah me-review fanfic saya sebelumya dan mengaku 'dosa' karna baca tapi ga kasi review :P

Sesuai janji, saya buatkan fic EijiFuji. Ini fic-nyaaa! xD Tapi shounen-ai yang amat sangat halus yah, masalahnya kan saya masih terlibat dalam fic 'Who's there?' yang notabene Eiji-nya patah hati (Oww! Spoiler!)

Selamat menikmatiiii!!

Summary:

_Apa yang dipikirkan Eiji tentang Fuji? _

--

Panas matahari terasa menusuk kulit. Bel tanda pulang sekolah baru saja berdentang.

"Hoaahm…" Kikumaru menguap lebar. Wajahnya berlipat-lipat.

"Aku benci musim panas, _Nya_!" sahutnya merengek

Disampingnya, Fuji hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau aku…aku suka musim panas. Soalnya makan es jadi terasa lebih enak. Hm, tapi di musim dingin bisa makan oden lebih nikmat, kalau di musim gugur enaknya makan okonomiyaki, lalu di musim semi enaknya makan takoyaki." Sahut Fuji riang.

"Haaa? Apaan tuh? Aku ngga ngerti." Kikumaru mengernyitkan dahi.

Fuji sedikit terkejut.

"Apanya?" tanyanya polos.

Kikumaru hanya menghela nafas. '_Fuji memang Fuji banget'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Eiji, sekarang ada waktu luang?" Tanya Fuji tiba-tiba.

Kikumaru menguap lagi. Menggosok matanya.

"Ada. Ada. Kenapa?" sahutnya acuh tak acuh.

"Makan es serut yuk!" Fuji tersenyum lebar.

Kikumaru berpikir.

'_Sebenernya sih, ngantuk. Tapi…hm…'_

"Oke." Jawabnya kemudian.

Senyum di wajah Fuji melebar. Tampak kegembiraan di wajahnya yang manis. Bersama Kikumaru, ia melangkah menuju kedai es langganannya.

--

Di kedai

"Bos, es serutnya dua. Satu pakai sirup melon, satu lagi…Eiji, mau pakai sirup apa?" Tanya Fuji pada Kikumaru cepat

"Apel." jawab Kikumaru singkat. Tangannya sibuk memainkan pajangan berbentuk lumba-lumba di atas meja.

Sesaat kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Kikumaru meraih es serut rasa apel-nya dengan semangat dan menyuap dengan tergesa. Cuaca panas menyengat begini membuatnya tersiksa.

"Haaah…panaaas…gerah! Hausss! Hausss!!" jeritnya.

Fuji tersenyum sambil menyuap es serut rasa melon-nya dengan santai.

"Tau tidak, Fuji?" Kikumaru menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Apa?" Fuji menyahut tanpa menoleh. Sibuk menikmati es serutnya yang segar.

Kikumaru terdiam. Tampak berpikir. Lalu,

"Akhir-akhir ini, kamu aneh, deh" sahut Kikumaru. Mata kucingnya mengawasi reaksi Fuji.

"Apanya?" Tanya Fuji polos.

Kikumaru merengut.

"Masa nggak sadar? Itu, lho. Sikapmu yang suka tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Kalau kutanya mau kemana, selalu dijawab 'tidak tahu' atau 'entah' atau 'sesampainya saja'. Jawaban apaan, tuh?!" Kikumaru mendengus.

Fuji terdiam. Ada yang dipikirkannya.

"Haaa! Aku tau!! Cewek! Pasti tentang cewek!" Kikumaru menepuk meja kayu di hadapannya.

Fuji hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu kencan sama cewek, yaa? Fujiko?" goda Kikumaru jahil.

Fuji asyik menyuap es serutnya.

"Tidak kok." Sahutnya santai.

Kikumaru mencibir.

"Bohong. Bohong, tuh!" sahutnya.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo cerita! Gimana ceweknya? Manis? Cantik? Feminim? Atau enerjik? Ah! Ngomong-ngomong seleramu yang bagaimana??" Kikumaru semangat menginterogasi Fuji.

"Makanya, kubilang juga aku tidak kencan." Fuji berusaha menjelaskan.

Kikumaru mendengus.

"Agh! Pelit! Ga mau cerita-cerita!" sahutnya mencibir. Lalu kembali menyuap es serutnya.

Fuji memandangi Kikumaru seksama.

"Ah? Apa?" Kikumaru baru sadar.

"Mungkin aku suka yang seperti Eiji."

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, kata-kata Fuji itu membuat Kikumaru tersedak. Terkejut bukan main.

"A-A..Apa…Apaan, sih?!" teriaknya kaget sambil menahan batuk akibat tersedak. Dapat dirasakannya sirup apel masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Fuji hanya tersenyum. Kembali menyuap es serutnya perlahan. "Hehehe" Fuji tertawa kecil.

"Uugh…" Kikumaru memasang tampang kesal (atau malu?)

berikutnya mereka larut dalam hening. Menikmati alunan musik klasik yang mengalun di kedai es itu.

Kikumaru mengamati Fuji. Kalimatnya tadi terus berdengung di kepalanya. Ia berusaha mengingatkan dirinya kalau Fuji hanya bercanda. Tapi dasar sial, tetap saja jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Kikumaru meletakkan sendok es-nya. Memandangi Fuji. Sosok itu begitu anggun, lembut, dan mendamaikan hati orang dengan senyumnya.

"Fuji." Sahutnya.

Fuji sedikit tersentak.

"Apa?" sahutnya kemudian.

Kikumaru memainkan pajangan lumba-lumba di atas meja.

"Katanya, kalau tidak sedang tersenyum, wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan." Katanya kemudian.

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Fuji polos.

"Begitulah." Kikumaru menatap wajah Fuji lekat-lekat.

"Lalu bagaimana menurut Eiji?" Fuji tersenyum.

Kikumaru tampak berpikir. Lalu tertawa,

"Kalau aku sih…menurutku, Fuji sedang tersenyum atau tidak, tetap terlihat manis!" sahutnya riang.

Fuji terkejut. Ia membelalakan matanya.

"Tuh, kan! Matamu indah sekali…" Kikumaru menuding bola mata Fuji.

"Bola mata yang begitu indah. Kebiruan, seperti titik pertemuan antara laut dan langit." lanjut Kikumaru yang kemudian tertawa puas.

Fuji tertegun.

"…Terima kasih…."

Angin bersemilir lembut. Walau cuaca panas menggigit kulit, kesejukan meresap ke dalam relung hati Fuji. Kikumaru masih tertawa lebar.

Kesejukan di musim panas.

xxx –Owari- xxx


End file.
